


Just a Touch of Satan in Your Heart

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Clothes Ripping, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Demons, F/F, Futanari, Hell, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love Potion/Spell, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Maria, in one of her regular visits to Hell, wants to help calm a frustrated Satan's nerves. Asmodeus is nearby in the Fifth Circle, and uses one of her lust-inducing spells to get Satan to open up to Maria, and get Maria to open her legs. The only girl who can take a futanari demon's dick is about to get pounded hard! Request by CryHavoc101.





	Just a Touch of Satan in Your Heart

“This is where the fish lives.” By “the fish,” Phlegyas meant the flesh-eating, sharp-scaled fish that inhabited the River Styx. It was the Fifth Circle of Hell, their entire purpose was to bite those above and below the surface, further inflaming their rage. Ever since the world entered the 20th century, his skiff had been upgraded to a full yacht. It was black and adorned with horns and other occult symbols, because it was still primarily used by the Demon Lord of Wrath, Satan.

Satan managed this circle, where the wrathful and sullen fought. While she preferred to be back in her private chamber in Cocytus, she still had to come here to do a routine inspection of the souls of the damned, making sure they were being properly punished for their sins. After Lucifer’s reform of hell, she now had a friend. Maria Totsuka, a human girl from Japan, had become Lucifer’s most trusted ally, and an ally of all the Sins.

“Captain Phlegyas, steer us towards the arena,” said Satan. “I have a few new techniques I wish to demonstrate for our guest.”

“Right away, Lady Satan,” said Phlegyas, grabbing hold of the steering wheel and driving it through the swamp, bumping into the non-corporeal bodies of the damned along the way. “They’re like barnacles, these damned. Gonna need to scrape ‘em off the boat by the time we dock in port.”

The yacht, so named the _Tethys_, was not only steering the warlord Satan and the human Maria towards its destination. Asmodeus was on board as well. Her breasts looked like they were about to drop out of her outfit, and she was feeling perpetually horny. She had just come from her inspection duties, listening to the lurid stories of the souls in her own circle. Knowing that Satan was doing her job only a few circles down, she wanted to create some enjoyment for herself.

Satan was inside her gym on the yacht, doing her muscle training. It was a necessity in order to make sure she could use all of her weapons, especially her battle axe, properly. It also took her mind off the tedious, depressing job of working in Hell. Maria knew that Satan had a weakness for cute things, including Maria herself, and wished to console her. Maria stepped into Satan’s gym, unaware that Asmodeus was right around the corner.

“Is everything alright? It must be serious if I’ve been called down to Hell,” said Maria. “I’m still not used to it.”

“If I have to hear Filippo Argenti tell me his life story one more time, I’m going to hack him up myself. His iron fists are worthless down here,” said Satan, using her modern workout equipment. “But it’s not just old Italian politicians that are frustrating me lately. You know why you’re here, Maria.”

The Demon Lords and Angels that Maria had encountered, while they resembled humans, were an existence that transcended them. So it wasn’t surprising when Maria discovered that they had both sets of genitals, each fully functional. She was most familiar with Lucifer’s, but by this point, Maria had spent time pleasuring the cocks of all nine Demon Lords, and this is why Satan had called her in here today.

“I’m training to get stronger, but the more I work out, the harder my cock gets. Even demons get blue balls sometimes,” said Satan.

“Well, I...” said Maria. “I’m not well versed in military matters or anything you deal with, Lady Satan, so...”

“So that’s where I come in,” said Asmodeus, lurking just around the corner. “I’ll give them a push in the right direction.”

Asmodeus materialized a glass jar full of air between her legs. It was a mixture of her plant-based aphrodisiacs and the winds that blew through the Second Circle of Hell, a potent mixture that would induce lust and the desire to breed in anyone who sniffed it. Even Asmodeus herself wasn’t immune. Just twisting open the lid and letting a bit out made her cock tent up her skimpy skirt and made her pussy unbearably wet.

She placed the jar near the entrance of the gym room, and cast one of her spells on it. The jar and the spell mixed together, creating a sweet and sour smelling whirlwind that enveloped the gym, blowing around the equipment a bit before it had flooded the relatively small space. Maria and Satan had sucked up so much of it that they were bound to start fucking any minute now. Asmodeus couldn’t wait.

Maria’s panties had gotten soaked, her pussy gushing an endless torrent of juices. Her nipples were rubbing against her bra, itching to where she wanted to take it off. Satan’s nipples were visible under her bra, and her cock was so hard that the head was already peeking out of her bottoms, the balls starting to show from the sides. Satan dropped the weight she had been lifting to the floor with a loud crash, and looked at Maria with a lustful stare that revealed her demonic nature.

Satan reached for the collar of Maria’s uniform, ripping it down the middle to expose her bra and panties. She reached around and unhooked Maria’s bra, taking it off and letting her breasts bounce free. After that, she pulled down Maria’s wet panties, strings of pussy juice linking her pussy and the underwear before they fell to the floor. Maria was now nearly naked and sweating, her body begging for sex.

“Satan! Please take out your cock! I have to have a cock in me or this tingling in my body won’t stop!” said Maria.

Satan stripped down, removing everything but her boots and gauntlets. When her short panties came off, Maria got a glimpse of her thick, long cock. Right beneath a shock of bright red pubic hair, it rested on Satan’s body. It was easily 8 inches in length, with a pair of heavy balls and a muscular look. Of all the Mortal Sins, Satan was the one in the best shape, meaning once she got hard, she could stay hard for a long time. All the anger she felt towards the damned souls she had to watch, the frustration from dealing with problems in Heaven and Hell, she was going to fuck all of that away, and Maria was her cumdump for that purpose.

“Maria, my cock is aching like hell,” said Satan. “Use that Catholic schoolgirl mouth of yours and suck it dry. I’m severely backed up and I want you to swallow every drop. We’re in Satan’s Gym, have your protein!”

“Yes, Lady Satan!” said Maria, getting on her knees. She licked Satan’s balls, tasting of the sweat and musky smell that had built up on them from being stuffed in her bottoms all day. There was a uniquely demonic essence that made it lewder than any human cock. Maria licked her tongue up the underside of Satan’s shaft, taking in the entire length before putting her mouth around the swollen glans.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” said Satan. “I love how dirty you look when you’re sucking cock.”

“I love your futanari demon cock!” Maria said, Satan’s dick in her cheeks. “It’s delicious and sweaty!”

Satan began rubbing her breasts, pinching her hard red nipples between her fingers. Her firm breasts provided additional sparks of stimulation as Maria eagerly sucked her dick, taking in her entire shaft up to the base. Satan’s member was covered in precum, and the first drops of her white-hot semen were starting to bubble up from the tip. Even though Maria was functionally immortal, her body still craved for the needs of a human. She had developed a love of demonic semen, which the Mortal Sins were all too happy to provide her from their thick cocks.

Maria’s slurping sounds grew louder and sloppier, drool dripping from Satan’s cock as Maria got faster with her sucking. Satan felt the tension in her balls start to rise, then fall as she was about to ejaculate in Maria’s mouth. She shoved her dick as far into Maria’s mouth as it could go, until it was nearly touching her throat, and looked Maria in the eye.

“I’m gonna cum a little roughly, okay?” said Satan. “Drink it all.”

“Yes!” Maria said, tightly closing her lips around Satan’s member.

Waves of hot, sticky semen pumped out of Satan’s balls and into Maria’s mouth. It was so thick she could nearly chew on it. Maria swallowed it, gulping it down nearly as fast as Satan could produce it. The cum started to drip from her lips. It traveled down her throat and into her stomach, where it landed with a warm bubbling feeling. Satan moaned as her cock was sucked off, having her first ejaculation in a good while. After pumping iron and fighting off the damned, it felt so good to drain her cock into Maria’s warm and wet mouth.

“Watching you gulp down my semen is going to make me hard again,” said Satan. “But it’s so hot.”

Maria didn’t say a word, and kept drinking. Satan released way more cum than a normal human would. After a good half minute or so of sucking, Satan started coming down from her orgasm. Her dick wasn’t soft at all, but the cum that had been building up in her balls had emptied itself into Maria’s stomach. Maria released Satan’s dick from her lips, and let out a small burp. She was feeling like she had eaten a full meal, and that was just from drinking cum.

The smell of the aphrodisiac still lingered in the room. Maria’s mouth and stomach were full, but her womb and pussy hadn’t been touched at all. She wouldn’t be able to fulfill her duty if she didn’t let Satan stick it in her. Maria positioned herself on one of the benches, grabbing onto her ass cheeks and spreading them apart to show her pussy to Satan. Her swollen pussy was twitching, eager to be plowed by the Demon Lord of Wrath. Satan liked o go rough, and Maria could take it.

Outside the gym, the boat rocking back and forth beneath her, Asmodeus had been masturbating wildly. She had gotten high on her own aphrodisiac, and her cock and pussy immediately responded. Her nipples were swollen, her pussy was swollen, her cock was erect, her asshole was breathing. Every part of her was crying out for sex. Normally she would head back to Miami Beach or visit one of the wraiths in the Second Circle, but she couldn’t stop observing Satan and Maria. So there was no choice but to play with herself, and she was an expert at that too.

She had, like Satan, removed everything but her boots and gloves. As she rocked her hips, her ample bosom bounced, the humid winds of the Styx brushing against her erect nipples. With one hand, she fingered her own pussy while keeping her wrist against her balls. With her other hand, she stroked off her cock. It wasn’t as muscular as Satan’s, but it had a shape that was extremely erotic. Asmodeus was not the silent type. She was moaning loudly as she played with herself. The only reason Satan didn’t notice her was the sound of her own moans.

“Watching Maria get violated by a Demon Lord’s cock is so hot, even when it’s not my own,” thought Asmodeus. “I can’t stop myself from cumming! Satan, I’ll paint this ship white with my jizz!”

Asmodeus reached orgasm extremely quickly. Her pussy leaked onto the wooden floor, and her cock spurted jets of semen into the air. Being the Demon Lord of Lust, Asmodeus could cum multiple times in a row. Ten times at minimum, with no slowdown. Her body was made for sex, and nothing could stand in the way of that. Still, she wanted to keep some of the sperm in her balls as a gift for Maria. She had made her horny, and it wouldn’t be far if the one who had initiated this encounter didn’t get a chance to bathe the friend of demons in her cum.

Back in the gym, Satan was standing behind Maria. Her hard cock was pressing into Maria’s ass cleavage, and her breasts and erect nipples were pushing into Maria’s back. Even though her pussy was soaked, Satan wanted to play with it before she stuck her cock inside. Watching Maria squirm when her pussy was played with delighted her to no end. She removed one of her gloves, leaving her hand bare, and started fingering Maria’s pussy from behind. It was tight and wet, with a human warmth that wasn’t found down here in Hell.

“It’s like you’re still a virgin,” said Satan. “I’m glad we have someone like you in Hell. I don’t know why I got so horny all of a sudden...”

“I don’t either,” said Maria. “But it feels so good! I want your cock inside me, Satan!”

Satan kept fingering Maria, picking at her clit. With every movement of her fingers, Maria’s moans grew lewder. Her pussy juice dripped onto her thighs, the smell of their bodies mixing with Asmodeus’ aphrodisiac to make the room even more inviting. The gym equipment and weaponry lining the walls had been all but forgotten. They could only see each others’ bodies, and their desire to become one with each other.

Even though Maria had the traits of a demon and an angel in her body, she could still pregnant. Mammon was proof that being otherworldly had no effect on her fertility. Even so, despite being creampied by the seven Demon Lords, Maria had yet to get pregnant, though all of them were trying. A baby birthed from a human with her unique nature and a Demon Lord would be a valuable weapon against the Virtues.

Satan held her cock in her hand, rubbing and stroking it to get it back to its full, throbbing erection. Her balls swung around as she positioned herself next to Maria’s pussy, rubbing her cockhead against the wet slit. There was almost no need for foreplay with how turned on Maria was, but Satan was a strategist. Charging right into battle, no matter how angry one was, was a foolish move. For maximum pleasure, she had to make Maria’s pussy wait for just a little bit.

The cockhead went in the first, followed by the rest of it. Maria’s slick pussy easily accepted Satan’s cock, taking it in until Satan’s balls were slapping against Maria’s skin. Her folds wrapped around the dick, massaging it with the warmth of her pussy. Satan could almost feel Maria’s womb crying out for her cum. She grabbed onto Maria’s butt cheeks and started thrusting, pounding her with her demonic dick. Maria, covered in sweat and pussy juice, let out a loud moan that grabbed Asmodeus’ attention.

“The real fun’s started,” Asmodeus said. “The scene of penetration is always so exciting!”

Maria’s butt shook whenever Satan thrust into her. The force of her pistoning was strong, pushing her thick cock deep into her pussy. It spread open her lips, and filled Maria’s body with a spreading warmth, as warm as the fires that burned in the city of Dis. The feeling spread to her nipples, her clit, all over her body. All she could do was moan as Satan’s cock pounded her, making her into the demon’s onahole.

“It’s so tight. All my frustration is slipping away into your pussy!” said Satan.

“Glad... to help...” said Maria. “You’re so thick.”

“I’ve been training my cock, too,” said Satan. “It’s the most important muscle. I’ll never forget... that first time in Cocytus...”

“Fill me up as much as you want,” said Maria. “My pussy belongs to everyone in Hell! I want to be filled with your angry semen!”

Satan stopped for a moment, feeling the wet folds of Maria’s pussy sucking on her cock. Maria’s lustful expression, reflected in the mirror located in the gym, showed how completely she had given herself over to the Demon Lords. Even if her exterior appearance had not changed, the inside of her body was meant for them. As she lay on the bench, her belly was already swimming with Satan’s cum. Once her womb was filled up, she would be made Satan’s for the day.

“The only place aphrodisiacs that strong come from is Asmodeus,” said Satan. “I let her ride with us, but I should’ve thought something like this would happen.” She spoke out loud. “Maria, I’m going to cum inside you!”

“Hurry! Do it!” said Maria.

Satan started humping Maria’s butt, pushing her cock to the limit. With a final slap of her balls, ropes of hot cum filled Maria’s pussy, staining her insides white. There was so much that Maria’s stomach seemed to bulge a little, the cum flowing back out of her pussy. She made cute moans, her belly filling up with warmth as Satan’s jizz poured forth from her sturdy, thick shaft. Satan sighed happily, and pulled out of Maria when she felt the cum blocking up the front of her pussy.

With her still erect dick out, cum was falling onto the bench from Maria, creating a puddle of pussy juice and semen behind her. Maria got off the bench and on her knees, looking up at Satan’s cock.

“I’ll clean it up for you,” she said.

“That won’t be necessary,” said Asmodeus, entering the room, groping her breast with one hand and her hard cock with the other. “Satan, you’re such a musclehead at times that I had to give you a push to clear out your balls. Now that little Maria has been fucked thoroughly, I want to empty my balls on her, too.”

“I know what you’re thinking of,” said Satan.

Her pussy dripped cum onto the floor. Satan and Asmodeus stood over Maria, their cocks right over her face. The two Demon Lords stroked their dicks. Satan had her third orgasm in a row, while Asmodeus was on her seventh. Even so, their demonic cum was just as thick as their first load, covering Maria’s face in a layer of sticky semen. Maria closed her eyes and opened her mouth, inviting them to aim their spunk at her tongue. She would swallow as much as they wanted.

The cum dripped down her forehead and her nose, through her cleavage and towards her pussy, rolling into her belly button. It came out with such force that it stained her tattered uniform and dipped into her ass cleavage. As the cum dried on her body, Maria smelled like a denizen of Hell. Lucifer would know that she had been hanging out with these two, but she was okay with it by this point. All the Demon Lords served under her, and Maria belong to all of them.

“You’re a good little bukkake slut,” said Asmodeus. “That pure face of yours covered in cum is so naughty.”

“I’m feeling up for a fight,” said Satan. “I should not let my balls get that backed up again.”

“I can help anytime,” said Asmodeus. “If Maria’s too worn out.”

“Thank you, Satan,” said Maria, her voice panting and exhausted. “I’m blessed to have all my holes filled with your cum.”

The ship docked at Satan’s gym in the middle of the marsh. Asmodeus went in to watch, while Maria remained on the yacht for the time being. She knew this wasn’t going to be the first time today that she was made a playtoy of the Demon Lords.


End file.
